MBAV:Ethan, she's gone
by RavenSkylight
Summary: When Ethan and Sarah start going out, an accident brings them closer than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Ethan, She's gone.

By: Raven

Ethan

As I waited at the bottom of the stairs, Erica and Sarah fought. "I'm not leaving White Chapel just to see a rerun of Dusk 2!" Sarah yelled. "You're no fun anymore!"Erica argued. Then she stormed out. "Hey, Sarah." I started. "Oh, Hey." She said. " So um… will you go out on a date with me tonight?" I asked. "Yeah, sure!" Sarah exclaimed. "I'll pick you up." She continued. "Okay, how about 7?" I questioned.

Sarah

"Okay, see you later!" I responded as I was leaving. As I flew up in the sky, I thought I saw wings that looked like Jesse's. "Hey, Sarah." A voice said behind me. I almost screamed but I held it in. "It's me, your old friend." The voice said. I did a 360 turn and I saw who the face was.

Ethan

When I got home I was so worried. That something or someone would mess this up. I put on a plaid shirt and Jeans. "Hey, where are you going?" Jane asked. I was a little scared that she was at my door. " On a date." I answered. "You? On a date? Who with?" She stuttered. "Sarah." I responded. Then she doubled over in laughter. "What?" I asked. "You and Sarah, Please. . . ." She said trying not to laugh.


	2. MBAV: Ethan, She's gone

MBAV: Part 2 of Ethan, She's gone.

By: Raven

Sarah

"Jesse?!" I Screamed. "Yep, It's little old me!" Jesse said exclaimed. "Get out of here, I hate you SOOO MUCH!" I screamed.

"Well, I'm getting revenge today, after your "date"!" He screamed as he flew away. Wholly Crap, this one is his worst timing ever. Then I flew home so I could get ready.

Benny

"You look great, dude!" I said to Ethan as he was slipping on his shoes. "Thanks!" Ethan responded. Then we decided to play some Mortal Combat while we waited. "No, How can Subzero beat Batman?" I cried as Ethan laughed. "Because, Marvel heroes suck with Mortal Combat heroes."he said all smart alecly. "Oh, I knew that." I said kind of disappointed. Then the doorbell rang, and me and Ethan raced down stairs.

Ethan

Sarah looked great tonight. She had on a cute red dress and white heels with a brown clutch purse. When we left she told me one VERY bad thing. "Jesse's back!" She yelled. " What...we killed him!" I cried. "I think so .. I don't know!" she screamed. Okay, Believe me when I say this… Sarah, was crying! She had tear marks and her eyes were puffy. So I decided to put my arm around her and comfort her.

Sarah

"Thank you, Ethan." I said happily. I was so glad someone cared about me. That he was being so nice. "Sarah, I care about you, I feel like I haven't repaid you for that night." He said in a soft voice. "What night?" I asked. "The prom." he said. I hadn't thought of that in months. "Well, I care about you


	3. MBAV:Ethan, she's gone part 3

MBAV: Ethan, she's gone part 3

By: Raven

Author's Note:

WARNING: This chapter might make you cry. It's sad but in Part 4 or 5 it will be a happy occasion !

Ethan

"I care about you too." I said joyfully. Then we silently walked along. Sarah glanced at me and I glanced at her, her smile was so beautiful. She then grabbed my hand. I felt like we weren't alone. But what was weird, when we touched there was no vision. Nothing. Zilch. Then, something that would change everything.

Sarah

That moment, Jesse dropped down! "Look what the cat dragged in!" I said. "Yeah, well he's jealous that I'm dating you.' Ethan said. Then Jesse grabbed Ethan and started flying up. I had to do something, but what? I grabbed a fence post and darted upward. But little did I know then.

Ethan

Jesse had a stake in his hand I didn't know why. "Why do you need that?" I said kind of with a smirk. Then Sarah was behind him. She was about to stake him when he staked her! "Sarah!" I cried. "Too late now!" Jesse said. Sarah fell to the ground. I jumped from his grasp and fell on the ground right next to Sarah..

Sarah

My vision was blurry but I could see Ethan. I had to tell him something. "I…Love….You" I said before I closed my eyes.

Ethan

I didn't have time to cry. " I love you too, Sarah." I said then bursting into tears. But then I felt a pressure on my neck and I dropped to the ground.

OMG! I was crying when I wrote this. So please review. Look for part 3 tomorrow


	4. MBAV: Ethan, she's gone part 4

MBAV: Ethan, she's gone part 4.

By: Raven

Ethan

I wake up and my neck hurts really badly. I don't have much memory of last night. I don't know where I am. So I get up and turn on the light. Oh, It's my room. I then go in the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. Just 1 problem…I can't see myself! Oh crap.

Benny

When Erica calls me, I feel so empty inside. Like I lost my one of my best friends. Which, I did. I couldn't believe Sarah was gone. Ethan's probably so depressed. Wait, where is Ethan?

Erica

She was gone! My best friend in the whole world was dead! Now, I felt so bad. I cried even though I never cry.

Rory

When I heard Sarah died, I fell down. She was gone. One of us was gone. I was wondering how Ethan and Erica took the news. What happened last night anyway? I decided to call and find out.

Ethan

While I was looking in the mirror my phone rang. I rushed to answer it to see who it was. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey Ethan, did you hear the news?" Rory asked. "Sorry, no I'm dealing with something right now." I responded. "Oh, What?" He asked. "I uh…got..uh..bit." I stuttered. "YOU WHAT?" he screamed. "By who?" He continued. "Jesse!" I answered my voice got shaky. "Oh, that's how it happened." He said disappointingly. "What?" I asked. "Uh…Sarah got staked." He cried.

"I got to go bye." I closed. The girl I loved is gone, WHAT ELSE?!


	5. Chapter 5

MBAV: Part 5 of Ethan, she's gone

by: Raven

Benny

Today was Sarah's funeral and it was super sad. We all cried, and Ethan was depressed. I cried at the part about Sarah loving her friends which was true. She protected us from Jesse and all the other monsters. She risked her life for us I almost started crying again just thinking about it.

Ethan

I was crying so much, I felt like a baby. At parts I smiled but it went back to crying.

I mean, jeez I'm 15 for god's sake. It was hard to put on a brave smile. Sometimes I want to go into the woods with my friends and never look back.

~TIMESKIP = 2 MONTHS~

Benny

Today is March 15th, two months since Sarah's death. We we're out in the woods in Oklahoma, now. I'm sitting on a branch with Ethan. He looks over at me.

"Benny, I want to go back," he said.

"It's a thought," I said smiling.

"Yeah, but we have to face the music," He continued.

"Ethan, let's go home!" I exclaimed.

Then I put a spell on me so I could fly. It was going to be a long journey. Back to WhiteChapel we go.


	6. Chapter 6

MBAV:ESG PART 6

By: Raven

Benny

Today we made it back to White Chapel. Rory and Erica greeted us with hugs. I was so glad to be back, not in Oklahoma. (Not that it's bad.) So we decided to go see Sarah's grave. so we all walked, because we weren't sure, if it was nice to fly into a graveyard.

Ethan

I missed White Chapel, so much. The smell of flowers in the meadow. I felt at ease for once. I then felt on alert when I heard a rally in the tree's. So much for relaxing, I thought. I then looked up and was raged.

Guess who out of a million vampires? JESSE! "Never can do anything." I mumbled.

"Good to see you Ethan." Jesse said smirking. I then hissed at him and so did Rory and Erica.

Sarah

Today, I stepped out of my grave. Something or someone lured me out. I heard voices coming from the Forest. When I made it there, I saw 6 people fighting. It was a 5 against 1 battle. I tried to make out their faces, but I wasn't close enough.

So, I went closer and saw it: Ethan, Benny, Erica, Rory and Jesse were fighting. I had to help them. So I dashed over there with a stake and killed Jesse.

Ethan

When I saw Sarah, I was overwhelmed. I couldn't speak, I was speechless.

"Hi, I missed you!" Sarah said, breaking the silence.

"Sarah, H-H-HOW?" I asked.

"Good souls, live forever, bad souls die and stay dead." She explained.

"I missed you so much!" We all said hugging.

"Ethan, when I said I loved you, I meant it." Sarah said.

"I meant it to." I said.

Then she leaned over and kissed me.


End file.
